


Can I Get You Anything?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [151]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "Ooh," Newt said, outwardly cheerful and enthusiastic. "Is that the latest model?"
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [151]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 55
Kudos: 584





	Can I Get You Anything?

B was almost in tears by the time she recognised the queer-friendly cafe and stumbled inside, glancing back over her shoulder. She hadn't expected to find a familar face here, but there, in the corner, were Dr Fell and Dr Crowley. They were at a table with a couple she didn't know, so she didn't approach, only rummaged in her pockets to see if there was anything she could afford.

She didn't notice the group exchange a series of looks and muttered words, before Dr Crowley slouched back in his seat and folded his arms. Dr Fell lifted his fluffy head, caught her eye and smiled in invitation, nudging a seat out for her to take if she wanted.

B crumpled into it, one eye still on the street outside.

Dr Fell's mouth thinned for a moment, then he determinedly smiled again. "I'm for another tea, can I get anyone anything? Barbara? Anathema? Newt?"

B looked up at the mention of her full name, and the thought of choosing something was suddenly overwhelming. "Dunno."

Dr Crowley raised an eyebrow at her. "Hot chocolate?" he suggested. "Like last time?"

"Yeah, ok."

"What happened?"

She looked down at her hands twisting round each other. "It's nothing," she muttered. "I got clocked* by a terf, is all. She's... following me."

"Ah." He glanced out of the window himself, and clearly spotted the white woman aggressively wielding a camera. "That her?"

"Yeah."

"Right." His mouth hardened into a grim line.

Newt pushed back his chair and stood up. "I'll deal with it."

"You sure?" Dr Crowley asked.

Newt's mouth tightened around a fake smile. "Of course. I lead tours, you have no idea how many people try to shove phones and cameras in my face."

Anathema glanced around at the other adults, all male or at least male-presenting today, and then turned to B. "How about we head to the Ladies and get you cleaned up and dried off. You look half-drowned."

"I-" B blinked up at this strange woman, and half-recognised her from the university, though she couldn't put a name or a subject to her. "You don't mind? That I'm-"

"Never." Anathema stood up and offered her a hand.

B took it warily and let herself surrender to the siren call of being cared for.

***

"Ooh," Newt said, outwardly cheerful and enthusiastic, his tour face firmly in place to mask his disgust at the woman bullying a youngster for simply being herself. "Is that the latest model? I haven't seen it in person before only read about it!" He still got print magazines about the latest electronics and devoured the information. One concession to the thing he loved, the thing that was ever going to be part of who he was, in defiance of the other part that had gotten him mocked and kicked out of so many jobs when the computers went down every time he tried to work them.

The woman looked at him, but he was cheerfully, gawkily, cis, so there was nothing for her to latch onto. "No," she said shortly, and told him what it actually was.

Newt chattered on, apparently so enthused that he was oblivious to her glares, so that when he asked, "May I...?" and held out his hand for the camera, she handed it to him as the quickest way to get him to shut up. Of course, the moment he did anything with the camera, it bricked itself, and Newt handed it back with a beaming smile. "You really should get that mind of yours fixed," he blathered. "It's terrible having to live with things that don't work, isn't it?"

She nodded, clearly not paying attention to his words. Her nod turned to fury as she found her camera no longer functioning. "You! What have you done to it?"

Newt returned her stare for stare. "I just exist," he said. "Like the girl you chased. Now go away before I break the rest of your electronics."

She went.

**Author's Note:**

> *Clocked: to be recognised as being trans


End file.
